Fantasia
by BlackThunder1221
Summary: There's something about the new comers to the herd that Levy can't put her finger on. There's something about him that just makes everything seem right. Welcome to the world of the Fairy Tail group as Centaurs! Just something that's been bouncing in my mind for a while. Gajevy with some Nalu/Gruvia. Laxus antagonist. Has nothing to do with music, just like the name!
1. Chapter 1

WEll helo there folks! Welcome to another of my crack stories! I'm writting this in break from another of my fics Fairy Tale Twist. It's getting a little heavy and thick now and i'm finding it harder to write, well to the standard that i expect of myself and that you all want i'm sure. I could push though and whip out some crap just to meat my selfimposed deadlines, but that wouldn't be fair to anyone. so here's this little idea of mine! Hope you like it!

ENJOY!

* * *

Levy broke from the heard and totted to the streams edge. She was growing tired of the constant bickering of the two stallions that were like brothers to her. Each was trying to outperform the other to gain her attention and ultimately affections come every spring. With their most recent attempts at flattery and wooing falling much short the two stallions hadn't taken her hints that she simply wanted to remain friendly and with sisterly affections to the two boys, rather than lose one friendship to gain a relationship with the other. Levy couldn't fathom that thinking, not one way or the other. So it was that she left Jet and Droy to bicker amongst themselves. Every spring it was the same, since she and the boys had joined the Fairy Tail heard; every spring they would duke it out to see which one of them would get the chance to be her stallion for the season, and every spring she would turn them both down. This was the first year that they had been so persistent so late in the season, and she'd had enough, thus it was now that she found herself on a short splash in the creak to explore a little farther from the heard in their grazing's than she would have usually dared alone.

It wasn't long before she became not alone. For just around the bend of the stream and just down a small falls she stumbled upon a lone stallion. He was much larger than she, as most centaurs were, a dark brown with half braded flaxen tail and shaved mane. He appeared to be a great warrior by the many battle scars that adorn his body and flanks, the most remarkable of which being the half-moon shaped scar over his left eye. His eyes were dark and sharp and they regarded her with a crystal scrutiny. She paused in her advances down the falls and the two took the other centaur in for a moment. Once realizing she was no more a threat to him than the late summer fly's his gaze softened and his dark skinned face warmed with a friendly smile. Shyly Levy returned the smile and proceeded down the falls to a few lengths from the old stallion.

Even with the friendly and more relaxed demeanor of the stallion she was cautious. She had been told many a time that she was a little too trusting of strangers. So while she welcomed the newcomer, she remained alert,

"Hello." She spoke warmly in greeting, "Hello," his reply was deeper than she expected and matched his darker appearance well.

"I've not seen you before, are you new to the area?" she questioned taking a step farther towards him, ears perked.

"Yes, just a traveler passing through." His voice reminded her of a father talking to his child. Warm and soft but deep and strong, welcoming and nice.

"I see and where is it from which you hale?"

"Far from here, the Blue Mountains of the far north."

Levy was impressed, the Blue Mountains were a month's hard travel, and that time would take one only to the base of the foot hills before one reached the mountains themselves, "That is quite a ways, the Blue Mountains are a rough place for us folk." Her eyes darted to the scar over his eye and the patches of fur missing on his flank and loins. He had been in many a fight and not won all the battles it seemed.

"Aye miss." By the subtle change in his deep voice she understood that he had been watching her wandering eyes and was able to calculate her thoughts. Flushing slightly at being caught staring she changed the subject, "Are you alone?"

"No. There is another, much my younger, who accompanies me. He is off scouting a place for us for the night."

"I see. Have you a heard or is it just the two of you?"

"Just us two I dare say." This caught her attention, and while he had been nothing but civil, it also made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. For centaurs, the heard was everything. Life in its most basic form. Protection, love and affection, companionship, socialization, happiness, it was the way of life for their kind. It was normal for a stallion to go rouge for some time before making a heard of his own, but that was clearly not the case with this stallion. It was something to be wary of; for what reason were the two of them on their own? Were they kicked out of their last heard? For what reason if so? Did something happen to their old heard? What could have occurred so that an entire heard would be taken out? Maybe a disbandment? But for what reason? So many questions popped up in her mind at the stallion's words and they must have showed on her face for he gave her a reassuring smile and a wave of his hand to indicate that things were in the past.

Still, she proceeded with caution, "How long have you been on your own?"

"A few winters now." He stated it in such a mater-of-fact way that she was once again caught off guard.

"A few winters!" she exclaimed, "That is quite a time for us folk to be on our own."

"I assure you miss we are capable." There was that fatherly tone again.

"And I can see sir, I meant no offence…"

"None taken miss."

They exchanged smiles and kind looks before an idea wiggled its way through all the questions in her brain, but there would have to be a few more questions asked first before that might play out, "Even still, it must be hard." Again her eyes flitted to the flank of the stallion, "Aye, I am not as a young stallion like my companion, though I am still able to hold my own I assure you." His smile reached his eyes this time and she was vaguely aware he was being playful. She flushed at the realization.

"I don't doubt you sir. Um, might I ask your name?"

"Oh, where are my manors, my name is PantherLilly, please call me Lilly tis much easier."

"Lilly! Oh my. Ah, My name is Levy, it's a pleasure to meet you Lilly!"

He bowed to her in a grand fashion, one arm bending behind his back, being playful again she noted, "The pleasure is all mine Miss Levy."

"If I my be so bold, why are you on your own?"

"I would like to remind you that I do have a companion, he is not here at the moment so it is easy to forget about him."

"Oh yes of course" she blushed again.

"I met my companion by chance. I have been on my own for a much longer time than he. His last heard was disbanded, I'm not entirely sure of the reason, I'm not the type to pry." She nodded understandingly and he continued, "Myself, I was in a small heard for a long while. But fate did not see to it that we would remain together. A series of longer than normal winters in the Mountain's thinned our numbers and a sickness after that took the remaining members leaving me on my own. I was the sole survivor you see." His voice had dropped an octave when he talked about his heard being all but destroyed and Levy felt her heart reach out to him. It must have been a terrible thing to endure, watching one's family die off slowly. Her hear throbbed for the stallion and in that moment he mind was made up. They could not be left alone for another winter!

"I'm so sorry to hear that Lilly. You really have had a time of things… If possible, might you be interested in joining my heard, for the winter that is. I am not able to speak so boldly as to outright offer a position for two more stallions but I am able to put in a word or two to our leader."

Lilly looked take a back and surprised at the sudden and bold offer. He seemed to fumble for a moment before stuttering on, "Ah, a heard for the winter would be a lovely thing indeed." He bowed his head low with respect in a humble manor, "Your offer is much appreciated miss, and a good word is more than I might ask for. I am not a young stallion like my companion, and the years are starting to catch up to this old body."

Returning the stallions bow with an inclination of her head she responded warmly. "Think nothing of it, you will find that I come from a very welcoming and understanding heard. If you'd like I can go and fetch our leader?"

"I would be much obliged." He gave her another warm smile.

"Then please wait here, were are but just around the bend." With his nod of agreement she turned tail and trotted back up the falls and round the bend, breaking into a lope when the heard came into earshot then sight.

Her two brotherly companions were the first to see her approach and they nickered their welcome, "Levy! Where have you been?" the chestnut stallion Jet asked, trotting forward to meet her, "Oh just around the river bend, but never mind that, where is Makarov?"

"Makarov? Why do you need him?" The smoky black pudgy stallion Droy questioned her this time, "I've found someone who would like to join the heard and I want Makarov to meet him for the formal invitation."

"Oh Levy! You can't just go around asking random centaurs if they want to join our heard! We're plenty big as it is!"

"Oh please Droy, there's always room for a few more! Besides, he seems very nice and has been on his own for quite a while! You know us folk don't do well on our own. These two in particular have had their fair share of hardships! We, need a heard to stay healthy. What's the worst that happens? Makarov says no? So be it then." With her short explanation over she offered a small wave, having spotted the old white pony not too far away, playing with the filly Asuka, and trotted off to him.

Jet and Droy exchanged looks, "Them? I thought it was AN individual, not them."

"Oh well, that's Levy for ya', knowing here there's 'prolly a small group of them that she took pitty on. Gotta love that big heart of hers!"

"Yeah well I love it more than you Jet!"

"Nu-uh! I do!"

"No I do!"

Ignoring the two stallions who had fallen back into their bickering, Levy called out to the leader as she approached him, "Master! I have some news!"

Seeing her approach the white stallion offered her a smile. Being a pony, he was just smaller than she, something she was secretly proud of – that she was larger than one member of the adult heard, not counting Romeo or Wendy, as both were foals still.

"Ah, Levy my child! What is it?"

"There is someone I would like to introduce to the heard. He and his companion have been alone for quite some time and are looking for a heard for the winter months. He seems nice enough and very wise. I thought we might offer them a place with us?" she bit her lip as she asked the question, realizing how much of a foal she sounded like.

Makarov raised his eye brows and stood, waving down Lucy to take the filly from him, "My dear, I'm sure someone must have told you that you are much too trusting. Any stallion could whip up a sob story and woo you. You must be careful. Though I am glad you came to me alone and not with them in hoof. Alas, what am I to do. Bring me to them and I will judge for myself. I suppose I could always have Erza or Natsu chase them off if things were to go sour."

"Sir! There will be no need for that! I don't think these are that sort of folk." But her words only seemed like a filly trying to scold an elder, much that they were.

"To be safe I'll have Erza and a few others come along."

"Okay, shall I get them?"

"Please, we'll meet just over there then."

"Right."

After gathering Erza, Gray, and Juvia, since she was always attached to Gray's hip it mattered not if she had been invited nor not, she met with the Master who had the white mare Mira at his side. Together the small party followed Levy to the falls where Lilly was waiting patiently still. Upon reaching the bottom of the falls, Levy was aware that Lilly's companion had joined him. She was instantly taken aback and rethinking her decision of offering the two a place in the heard when she laid eyes on the other stallion.

He was a bit larger than Lilly, a well-muscled centaur with coat as black as night with mane and tail to match. His tail drug on the ground just slightly even with part of it braided similarly to Lilly's. His mane was longer than any she had seen before and thrown over his shoulders behind him. It touched his withers and just beyond. But it was more than his size, darkness of coat or impressive mane that caught her; for his face and forearms were adorn with thick metal studs. Four in each arm and three above the eyes. His thick ears carried five a piece and there were more on his nose and lower lip. But still the piercings were not what totally caught her attention. It was his eye. Never before had she seen such a color. Like the brightest rose or flower, dare she say even the color of fresh spilled blood. They were such a vibrant red that she couldn't help herself from staring. And he stared right back. His gaze as intense as the piercing on his face.

Levy was only vaguely aware of herself introducing Lilly to Makarov and the others, too caught up by the second stallion's appearance and appearance of himself. She was caught off guard suddenly as she was pushed out of the way by a squealing Juvia, who literally galloped past Levy and threw herself at the large black stallion. Everyone seemed caught off guard by the mare's reaction, seeing as the only time she reacted such was around her beloved Gray.

"Gajeel!" Juvia exclaimed as she wrapped the stallion in a hug. He was an intimidating fellow, but Juvia was no pansy, and she seemed to crush him in her embrace, "It's been so long! How are you!?"

"Gah! Get off me woman!" the stallion, Gajeel as Juvia had called him, struggled against her grip and was able to break free after a moments struggle, holding her at arms-length.

Everyone watched the two interacting before Juvia turned to Levy, tears in her eyes as she beamed at the smaller mare, "Levy! Oh where did you find him!? Juvia has been looking for Gajeel the day their old heard was disbanded! Juvia is so happy to have found him again! Of course there was nothing between us Gray darling! We're just friends! I swear!" she suddenly looked worriedly from the two stallions now sizing the other up. Gray simply frowned and crossed his arms over his chest in an uncaring manner and the black stallion did the same.

"I guess you know this stallion Juvia. Tell me do you know the other?" Makarov looked amusedly from Juvia to Gajeel, then Lilly, "No, Juvia has not seen him before, but she can vouch for Gajeel! He is a strong stallion and a good man!" Gajeel seemed taken aback by that and almost a little hurt. _Strange…_ Levy wondered, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind, focusing on the interactions taking place with her kick to get the ball rolling.

Lilly took a step forward regaining Makarov's attention, "As Miss Levy said, my name is PantherLilly, but please, Lilly is fine. My Companion here is Gajeel. We have been traveling together for a few seasons now. I met Miss Levy just a few moments ago here on the falls and she was kind enough to bring you all here to meet with us, for which I am grateful. I am not as young as Gajeel and the time spent without a heard has left me tired and feeling older than my years. We are in need of a heard and all that one offers. I would be happy to answer any questions that you might have of me, and Gajeel will answer any as well."

The stallion Gajeel threw Lilly a nasty look but said nothing as he was still trying to keep Juvia at arms-length. Makarov regarded Lilly for a moment before turning to Erza and the two shared a look.

"Where is it you come from?" The red mare asked boldly, stepping forward, "I've not seen coats as dark as yours in many years."

"We come from the Blue Mountains of the North."

"I see that would explain it. Why are you traveling alone? What about a heard? Juvia said that you, Gajeel, were in the same heard as she and that they were disbanded after your leader disappeared, but what about you Lilly?"

"I am the sole survivor of a series of bad winters and a great illness that whipped out my heard and family."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Erza's voice dropped to a sympathetic tone and she offered Lilly a somber smile, to which he nodded his thanks.

Makarov stepped forward and placed a hand on Lilly's arm, as that was the farthest up on the stallion that he was able to reach without rearing, "I'm am symphonic to your situation, and understand your reasoning. Being on one's own for such a time is hard on our folk. I suppose, there is always room for a few more in our heard. You are welcome to join with us. But please know, we are not one's to be pushed around and have many strong stallions… and mares, and are able to stand on our own hooves. If there were to be any serious problems you two wouldn't stand a chance against our heard. I don't foresee too much of a problem, we like to have our fun don't misread me, but understand there are some things we will not tolerate."

Lilly bowed politely to the little stallion, "That is very understandable and generous of you thank you. We greatly appreciate your offer. We will not cause you trouble and hope that you will find us valuable members of your heard once we get to know each other a little more."

"It works in your favor that one of our own knows you and can vouch for you as well. I'm sure you two will fit right in with our heard in time!" Makarov grinned at the two new comers, "Come, let us introduce you to the rest of the heard! You've met Erza, our lead mare and Gray and obviously you know Juvia and Levy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Lilly smiled warmly at them all, with a wink to Levy and a nudge to Gajeel who mumbled something under his breath before offering a quick jerk of his head to show is reluctant gratitude.

Levy smiled and clasped her hands before her, glad to have helped the two stallions out. She looked form Lilly to Gajeel and found him staring at her. He regarded her like a wolf looking down his snout at a rabbit cowering at his paws. Like she was something to eat. Again she wondered about her decision to ask Makarov if they might join their heard, but what was done was done and they were new members now. She shook out her coat as the group started off back towards the heard. He must feel a little awkward and out of place, Lilly having done all of the talking. So of course he would be a little hostile and nervous maybe. She wondered what he was going to be like to have in the heard. Both he and Lilly seemed capable stallions in many ways. They appeared to be good hunters by the looks of those muscles and strong fighters by the scars that adorn each. Lost in her musing she only became aware that she was walking next to the black stallion Gajeel when he hip checked her with his flank.

"Hey!"

"Watch it Shrimp, didn't yer' momma every tell you its not polite to stare?" Was she staring? She must have been based on his comment. She flushed and looked away, "Where's yer' momma anyway? Yer' barely bigger than a foal and should be at her sides still no? Gihe!" She gaped at him. _How rude!_ She thought. Now her flush was out of anger rather than embarrassment. She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Juvia who punched Gajeel in the arm and spoke for Levy.

"Gajeel! Be nice to Levy! She's a sweet mare. Her two stallions wouldn't take to kindly to you teasing her either."

"Two stallions huh? Over this little thing? I'd be surprised."

Again Levy gaped at the stallion. Could he be any more blunt and crude? Juvia pouted at him as he gave off that unique giggle and pushed her shoulder playfully. To which Juvia responded by latching onto his muscled arm and holding it tightly. He growled at her and tried to shake her off but to no avail. Maybe it was just an act of airs he was putting off levy thought. While his words were cut throat and sharp it appeared that once one got to know him he was a loyal centaur. It was clear that Juvia had missed his gruff company and Lilly didn't seem to mind him either. Then again, she gathered that Lilly had the patients of a saint.

It was soon after that the group had returned to the rest of the heard. Introductions started immediately as Mira noticed the group first and trotted up with a wave and smile to the new comers. Her brother Elfman was soon to follow and the rest of the heard fell into line behind them to surrounding the two new comers.

Levy smiled as the two were overwhelmed by the heard to greet them. They would fit in fine in no time. She spotted Jet and Droy on the outskirts of the group and went to their flanks.

"So these were the stallions you were talking about huh Lev?" Jet asked with some reservation in his voice, "I'm not a fan of the looks of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the one's covered in scars and the other looks like he got in a fight with a metal porcupine and lost." She giggled at that one, it was true though, "They look like trouble to me too." Droy interjected taking a stand between Levy and the two new stallions.

"Oh come on guys. Give them a chance. Juvia knows Gajeel. They were in a heard together before Fairy Tail and she can vouch for him. And the other, Lilly seems nice enough. He's very wise. I think they'll be good additions."

"You're too generous Lev. Usually when you come across stallions like them you turn and run the other way. I'd protect you for sure!"

"Yeah but I would better, your too skinny Jet."

"You? You've had more than your fair share of grazing for the year you fat lard. What would Levy do? Hide behind your fat ass?"

"You thank that back! I'm a growing boy still!"

"Yeah you're goring wider by the day!"

"Gahh Jet!"

"Droy!"

Levy rolled her eyes. It was their third fight that day and it was still before noon. She was just about to slink past the two to find Lucy when an approaching centaur had her turning round.

"So I take it these are the two stallions Juvia was talking about huh?" Jet and Droy stopped in their bickering and pointing in each others' chests to take Gajeel in. He was a stockier build than either of them, Jet being a lean running machine and Droy having a Jets extra pounds, and was taller at the wither too. No matter how she looked at him he was an impressive stallion. All metal arms and scars, with that long glorious mane to boot. She'd have to watch herself, it was almost like she was overly admiring the new comer.

Her two boys turned to face Gajeel with ready stances, almost as if the three were going to duke it out. Gajeel noticed their positions and took a defensive stance as well. Causing Droy to paw the ground and Jet to toss his mane.

"What's it to ya' eh tough guy?"

"Yeah, what'dya want anway?"

Gajeel tossed his mane in response and struck the ground hard before him, causing the other two stallions to become even more uneasy. _What is he doing posturing like that? It's like he's going to fight them for me? Why would he do that? We just met! Maybe he just likes fighting. I wonder if that's how he got those scars…_ Levy was distracted from her musing as Jet reared slightly striking out at Gajeel accepting the black stallions supposed challenge.

Surprised Levy barked at him, "Jet! Knock it off!" But she was ignored by the chestnut. Gajeel simply laughed his unique laugh and shook his head slowly, almost pityingly, taking a glance at Levy from the corner of his ruby stare, "Ya' should listed ta' the Shrimp, ya' wouldn't stand a chance even if ya' both came at me at the same time."

"Our mares aren't for the taking stranger!" Droy was pissed off too and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Oi! I wasn't talking to ya' an' I ain't insinuating nothing. Yer' the ones taking a stance ta' me"

"Ooo, big word there, don't hurt yourself."

"Watch it porky!"

"Watch who you're calling names there macho man!"

"That's right I am, more macho than either of you combined. Gihehe!"

Jet and Droy growled and flicked their tails in agitation. They were ready for a fight and the tension among the three of them was high. _They're gonna fight!_ Levy thought as the three squared up. Taking the cue she backed up a ways. Looking around she saw Lilly, but he was too engrossed with Mira and some others to have noticed the fight taking place just a few lengths from him. _Are they crazy! Someone's gonna get hurt!_ It was no sooner when a particular red roan centaur cantered up that her words would ring true.

"Whoa! You looking for a fight there big guy?"

"Natsu! Not you too!" But again she was ignored, "You wanna go there strawberry?"

"Strawberry? Who are you to call names metal head!?" Natsu pawed the ground and tossed his short mane. It was nothing compared to the impressive one on Gajeel's back, but it worked for Lucy. _Oh great!_ Levy thought, _now we're in for it!_

"I'll do what I want thank you." Gjaeel sneered and Natsu popped up on his hind end clenching his fists, "Well ya' aint welcome!" Gajeel didn't seem impressed just as he had with Jet's little challenge. He simply waved his hand at the roan stallion, brushing him off with a dismissive tone, "Unless you got claims here, scram."

Levy flushed bright red. So he was staking a claim against Jet and Droy. Was that his plan all along?

"Claims? Ain't ya' a little new t'a be making claims?"

"Ya' deaf? I said I do what I want! Don't like it, tough." Natsu growled at the abrasive tone Gajeel took and he faked a rush at the black stallion. Gajeel didn't take too kindly at this and in and instant was on his back feet striking out at the roan. If Levy thought he couldn't get any more intimidating she was wrong. When he reared up he was a scary sight to behold.

The two stallions suddenly reared and struck out at each other, front hooves pounding at the others sides as they locked fists in a power struggle to knock the other to the dirt. Natsu somehow got a fistful of Gajeels mane and yanked hard causing the larger stallion to stumble so that he wasn't thrown off balance too much. It freed his one hand however and he threw a punch that landed square in Natsu's jaw snapping his head to the side.

Levy didn't see what happened next as Droy plopped in front of her as Jet circled around to her flank, both taking protective stances around her. The group that had come to greet the new stallions had turned their attention to the fight now taking place and Levy was aware of Lilly fighting his way through the group of centaurs to get to Gajeel. It appeared that Natsu made an attempt to return fire but was grabbed by strong arms and yanked backwards just at Lilly grabbed Gajeel and carelessly tossed him to the ground. Gajeel made to respond to the treatment but Lilly reared and struck the ground hard on either side of Gajeel's head where he lay so that Lilly's front legs were equal to Gajeels face. Levy covered her mouth with her hands as the fighting seceded. Lilly snorted strongly once and Gajeel looked away. Lilly had made his point. Natsu struggled against his captor and kicked out at the centaur at his back before he realized who it was.

Laxus pushed Natsu aside with a strong push and stomped forward, his golden body and tail flashing in the morning light. He stood face to face with Lilly, who had now turned to the struggling Natsu, and seemed to tower over the already large stallion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lilly opened his mouth to respond but Laxus continued over top him, "You're not part of this heard for five minutes and you're picking fights with people? Have you no respect?"

Lilly made to respond to the angry palomino but turned instead to Makarov who had walked up on the scene, "Laxus, that's enough."

"You're just going to let these two do as they please and fight with anyone they want? You're getting complacent old man."

"I said that's enough Laxus. I'll handle this."

"Oh I'm sure you will, you let these aggravates into our heard and look what happens with in the first few minutes! Your judgement is lacking and you're going senile in your old age. I think it's time for a new lead stallion."

"LAXUS!" but the palomino paid no mind and turned back to Lilly, "You better watch yourselves. Because I will. At the very lease until your true characters are known. You may be able to play nice with the old man but I can see through your facade." With that he turned on his hocks and stalked off, golden tail twitching angrily.

There was a moment of silence and stretching tension before Makarov let out a sigh and turned to Lilly and Gajeel who was no picking himself up from the ground, "I apologize for that. He's a bit of a handful."

"No, no please, it is I that should be apologizing for the behavior of my youngster. He was right, we've not been here a few moments and are already causing trouble for you. I most certainly understand if you do not want us here, that is all well, we may take our leave."

"Please friend Lilly, stay. We welcome you though these few bone heads may not have been the most polite." The pony shot Natsu, Jet and Droy withering glares. Natsu looked as if he was about to respond angrily but Erza whacked him on the back of the head forcefully to shut him up. Turning back to Lilly Makarov offered a small smile, "I really do apologize for this little outburst. You will find that we have some hot heads in our bunch and they are a bit unruly. I knew something of this measure would come to pass, and I have no doubt it will again, though not quite so soon."

Lilly bowed politely to the little stallion, "You are to kind sir."

"Well I think this is all bullshit. It was just a joke, no need to get so defensive and nasty 'bout it." Gajeel pipped up, sounding like a hurt colt.

Lilly turned a nasty glare on him and Gajeel looked away throwing his hands up in the air, "I mean, I was just teasing the Shrimp."

Levy puffed up, annoyed that this whole thing was being put on her shoulders and that her name was now being drug through the mud. But it was Droy who stepped forward, "He was trying to take Levy from us!"

"Oh come off it!" Gajeel turned round over his flank to glare at Droy, "I was just teasing. I wouldn't be interested in a little Filly anyway." Jet jumped forward then, "Don't you think you've insulted enough people with your arrogance!? Why you gotta pick on her anyway! She's done nothing wrong. In fact you should be thanking her! She's he only reason you have heard in the first place!"

"Yeah, well I didn't ask for this shit!" and with that he turned round and took off at a steady canter. Lilly sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was obviously fed up with his companion. Makarov noticed this and patted the brown stallion on the arm. Lilly looked up and the two exchanged almost fatherly understanding looks. There was some privet communication that passed between them in those few seconds that Levy didn't or couldn't understand for Lilly smiled and let out a bark of a laugh after a moment. Makarov chuckled patting the other centaurs arm before venturing off.

Noticing her looking at him, Lilly made his way over to Levy as the crowed departed and returned to their grazing and morning routines. Jet and Droy stiffened at Lilly's approach and the old centaur stopped in his tracks, raising his hands with palms facing the two wary stallions.

"Easy boys. I mean you no harm. I simply wish to apologize for Gajeel's actions. He's a bit of a… a handful. I hope we can move forward from this and get to know each other the proper way. I can assure you Gajeel meant nothing by his advances and was specifically looking for exactly what he got." Lilly spoke slowly and clearly, obviously trying to repair the bridge Gajeel had burned

Levy felt something pull at her heart. So Gajeel was just being a donkey? It hurt a little that he would tease her in such a way. Not that she liked having stallions fighting over her, Jet and Droy were bad enough and it was the last thing she needed. But there was something nice about someone other than her brothers thinking she was attractive. It was short lived she guessed. Looking around while Lilly, Jet and Droy talked, she noticed that Gajeel was nowhere to be found. _I wonder where he went off to. Probably somewhere to clear that thick head of his._ She smile at herself. He was thick headed. But he seemed passionate about the things he felt important. Her heart skipped a beat, thinking that he had possibly thought her important. But that was but a fleeting memory at this point. He had said it himself. He could never like a Filly such as her. _OH! Why does he have to be such a jerk! Why does it matter? It's not like I like him or anything. I've only just met him and he's not been the nicest centaur to me. Come one heart, you can do better than that!_ She shook her mane in irritation.

"Is something the matter Miss Levy?"

"Hmm? Oh, no Lilly nothing I was just thinking about how reckless these two knuckle heads are!" She gave Jet a playful swat to the loin, and a smile. Lilly returned her look with one of amusement but said nothing more on the topic, instead explaining that Mira was going to show him around and that it would be best not to keep her waiting much longer. Levy offered him a smile and a little wave as he bowed and proceeded to find Mira.

* * *

It was nearly dark when the lookout, Alzack, reported that Gajeel had returned and was apparently injured. Levy, after over hearing him telling his mare Bisca, wondered around the heard a bit. Jet and Droy having bedded down for the night were thankfully leaving her alone for the time being and she was enjoying the peace and quiet. It wasn't long before she found Lilly and Gajeel on the outskirts of the heard, settled around their own little fire a distance from the others. She noticed that Lilly was rather close to Gajeel's flank and wondered what was going on. Deciding to take a closer look she made her way to the two stallions.

"Hold still you big baby."

"Lilly that stings, be careful!"

"Oh hush you. if you hadn't gone off in a huff this wouldn't have happened."

"What wouldn't have happened?"

The two stallions looked up and Lilly turned round to look at Levy as she approached the light of their fire. It was only then that she could see the nasty gashes on Gajeels flank. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh goodness! What happened?" she asked with concern. Gajeel turned away from her with his arm folded over his chest. Lilly looked from the pouting stallion to the worried mare and let out a sigh, "He was attacked by a mountain cat out on his little adventure this morning." She could tell there was hint of a smile in the stallion's words as he cleaned the wounds with a bowl of water and some large clean leaves.

"A mountain cat? So far south? That's strange. Are you ok Gajeel?" But he didn't respond and just turned his face to the shadows more. Levy leaned around to get a look at his face, her hands clasped behind her back as she tried to get a good look at him but the shadows covered his expression too well. Lilly chuckled at Gajeel's actions and swatted the stallion on the shoulder.

"He'll be fine, just his pride's a little hurt."

"Are you sure Lilly? Those look pretty deep." Levy commented making her way to Lilly's other side to have a better look at the marks, "Oh I know!" and with that she turned tail and trotted off again both stallions watching her in confusion. It wasn't long before she returned with her arms full of things. Both Lilly and Gajeel watched her as she set her load of things down on the far side of the fire. Among the things gathered there were several different plants, a few wooden bowls and several large leaves. She set to work in a short moment after gathering some more

water from the stream that was close to their camp site. She set a bowl of water to warm by the fire and began tearing up some of the plants she had brought with her. In a few moments she had a slave mixed up and moved to stand next to Lilly. She was so much smaller than either stallion that she could dress the cuts without having to settle down like Lilly. Gently she scooped some of the green goop into her small hands and lightly applied some to the open wounds. Gajeel barked out a cry and whipped around to her startling her making her almost drop the bowl in her hands. Lilly put his hand of Gajeel's whither and gave him a look. Gajeel just growled and watched Levy's hands as she carefully started to reapply the salve to the cuts.

Levy could see the grimace on the stallions face from the corner of her eye but remained calm and steady working patiently. It was not long before the salve was used and the cuts covered. Setting the bowl down and she grabbed several of the large leaves and covered the now green wounds with them.

Taking a look at her work she clasped her dirty hands together before her and smiled warmly, "There that should help!"

"Um, just what was that? I've never seen nor smelled those plants before." Lilly seemed impressed and wondering at the same time, "Oh it's a mixture of Yarrow and Gotu Kola plants. They are usually used for minor wounds but they are effective for larger ones. The leaves are just to protect the wound and keep it from getting dirty."*

"I see, I've not heard of them before. Thank you."

"Of course! Mira taught me about them. She's something like our healer around here. I've added a little Marigold too to help with the scaring. You should heal just fine Gajeel." She turned to look at the stallion, but he wasn't looking at her instead he just shrugged. Lilly rolled his eyes and gave Levy a smile, "It really is appreciated." He said with a wink. Levy smiled back and giggled watching a shiver make its way down Gajeel's back. _I wonder what his problem is. It's not like I was just helping him or anything. A thank you would be nice. I doubt I'll get that though._

She was pulled form her thoughts with Lilly rising to his hooves and gathering the used bowls from around them, "Oh Lilly let me do that! I can wash up its not a problem!"

"No, no Levy you've been very kind to us, it's the least I can do." And with that he made his way to the stream side to clean up leaving the mare and stallion alone. Gajeel and Levy looked at each other, Gajeel having turned around to watch Lilly go. He had a look of confusion on his face and shot Levy a look. Their eyes met and for a moment before he turned away again. She giggled, he was being a little shy and it was kind of cute she thought. He glanced over his shoulder at her like a colt not wanting to be caught, he caught her eye before looking away again.

Smiling she settled down next to the grumpy stallion and rubed some dirt into her fingers to rid herself of the left over salve, "What's the matter Gajeel, shy?"

"I ain't shy."

"Could have fooled me."

"Yeah well that ain't hard now is it Shrimp?"

"Hey now, you should be more polite to someone who just helped you out."

"Yeah well I didn't ask for it. Lilly had it fine."

"Sure…" She rolled her eyes. She didn't have a doubt that Lilly would have handled it fine, but she was just helping out so that it healed faster and didn't scar as badly, "Why do you call me shrimp anyway? Is it because I'm short?"

"Gihehe, duh. Ya' aint bigger than a foal I said."

"Ugh, Jerk! You're so rude" and she wacked him on the shoulder. He looked surprised and regarded her for a moment. Before folding his arms and looking away again. She decided to change subjects.

"So what was a mountain cat doing so far south?"

"Hell if I know."

"Well you're very lucky these weren't worse."

"Eh, I've dealt with worse."

"That's not the point…"

"Nah but it's the truth. The worlds a scary place Shrimp. Yer Lucky ya' got this heard. Ya' wouldn't last three days without 'em." He scoffed and glanced her over once. She looked a little offended at his comment and fiddled with her hands for a moment, gathering her thoughts before answering him.

"Fairy Tail wasn't my only heard. Like you I've come from another. I was on my own for a while too, before Jet and Droy found me. My family was attacked by Dogbears** and killed when I was still a filly. Jet and Droy found me about a year later and took me into Fairy Tail. I am lucky to have them as a part of my family now, and they can be your family too if you'd let them. The Fairy Tail heard is just one big family. That's what it means to be a heard. We look out for each other."

He was watching her with somber eyes. He looked a little ashamed after hearing her story, but he said nothing about it. Instead he changed subjects after a few moments of awkward silence.

"So… What's that Palomino's problem?"

"Laxus? Oh, he wants to be lead stallion. Makarov is his grandfather."

"The master is old."

"Yes but still kicking well! He has the heart of a Lion and the strength of one as well."

"That so."

"Well he let you join didn't he?" She stuck her tongue out at him and offered him a playful wink. She was surprised to see the faintest signs of a flush on his cheeks as he turned to face the fire. _Cute_ she thought. Maybe he wasn't so bad. A Little rough around the edges, but not too terrible. Now that she took the time to look at him properly, he was rather handsome too. Even the piercings on his face made him look good. They complimented his sharp features well and reflected the firelight in a way that warmed his face, even if his frown didn't. He had a sharp chin and straight jaw. Something that was not reflected in his bent nose. It was strong but looked as though it had been broken a few times and reset shoddily. He had two studs in his nose that looked almost as if they were the reason for its bentness. They matched the three rods above each eye in place of where his eyebrows should have been. He had a strong brow and thick forehead before his mane started. Her eyes drifted to his ears and the five studs that adorn each to their very tips. Overall he was a rather handsome centaur. She became aware that she was staring at him when her eyes met his and then flicked to his smirk.

"Careful there Missy, or someone might think ya' got a crush. Gihehe!"

She flushed bright red and looked away, noticing that Lilly was returning. She stood hastily and greeted him with a quick smile, "Oh, thank you Lilly! That was very nice of you."

She shot Gajeel a look and he grinned at her. Lilly looked from the mare to the stallion then back and shook his head. Taking the bowls from Lilly she thanked him again and quickly said goodnight, stating that she would be back in the morning to check the progress of the wounds. Gajeel simply gave her a wave of dismissal and Lilly offered a kind goodnight. With that she made her way back to where Jet and Droy were bedded down for the night and made herself comfortable before bedding down herself. It wasn't long that she was sleeping herself, her mind filled with thoughts of blue mountains and strangers becoming friends, if not more, of great cats and Dogbears and all the events of that day. It was going to be an interesting next few days she was sure.

* * *

Fun facts:

*these are real plants I did not make them up. They are used in the Native American culture to heal minor wounds and cuts. I'm not sure about the salve part but it worked for the story!

**Dogbears are also not a figment of my imagination! They were real prehistoric creatures that lived with the Saber-tooth cats!

Let me know what you all think! I have a bit of a plan for this but nothing set in stone. R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

UNTIL NEXT TIME! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well helloooooo there... How ya'll been? It's been awhile since anything was done here... yeah yeah hate me later! Here is Chapter two!

I will be working on Fairy Tail Twist again and should be updating that next, most likely before Chapter 3 here, so keep an eye out of you're reading that one too!

* * *

Chapter 2

True to her word she checked on Gajeel's wounds the next morning. Even overnight, they seemed to be healing well, though they would need time to heal completely. With the salve she had made and a few more applications of it, he would be better in no time. It was his fortune that the herd was going to be in the meadow for a few more days so he didn't have to travel with fresh open wounds. Gajeel and Lilly spent the day on the outer circle of the herd. Something about being polite and letting things cool off for a few days before trying to rejoining the herd. Levy spent the day stealing glances at the two.

Natsu and Laxus were also watching the two new comers. Natsu for a fight and Laxus for a reason to cast them out. Juvia had been over to visit with Gajeel and Lilly but for the most part the two stallions were alone. It was something that didn't sit well with Levy. Sure they hadn't exactly started things off on the best hoof, but they were still a part of the heard now and one of them was injured to boot. _Have some pity guys, they've been through a lot_. She found herself thinking as she watched a few members looking at the stallions and whispering about them behind their flanks. Making a decision she set off to find Juvia.

That was not a hard task as Juvia was always with Gray and Gray was always nearby Natsu. It was not hard to find Natsu at all, he was loud and always galloping around somewhere with his little band getting into mischief. As it were, the said band was on the far side of the meadow where Gray and Natsu were arguing about something or another. The argument rose to rears and strikes as the little blue roan mare approached the group. Lucy gave a wave to Levy as she approached and rose from where she was laying in the grass with Juvia who was cheering Gray on as he tussled with Natsu.

Levy greeted the mares as they watched the two stallions and now Erza messing about, and she came to lay with them. They chatted idly for a few minutes before Levy got to what he had sought Juvia out for.

"So Juvia, tell me more about Gajeel."

Both Lucy and Juvia looked at the roan mare and Juvia tossed Levy a knowing smile and a wink, "Oh? Is Levy interested in Gajeel?"

She flushed, understanding what Juvia was thinking. Lucy covered her mouth to hide a giggle, "I-I'd just like to learn a little about him that's all! Seeing as he's new to the herd and you know him Juvia." Levy tossed Lucy a glare at her giggling and the palomino bit her lips.

"Oh Juvia understands!" she and Lucy shared a look and grins, Levy just rolled her eyes, "Gajeel's not had an easy time with things." Juvia started, her tone becoming more somber, "Juvia does not know much about the time before Gajeel was a part of the Phantom Lord herd, other than he was alone with his father for the first several years of his life. Our old leader Jose found him as colt and took him in. Both Juvia and Gajeel were something like outsiders in a herd of the unfit. The Phantom herd was not a friendly herd like this one, they were crude and mean." Juvia grimaced at a memory before continuing,

"Gajeel fit in better than Juvia, he was always getting into fights with the other stallions and getting into trouble. He liked to fight a lot of the time and was either fighting or by himself. Juvia was his only real friend and Gajeel was the only one nice to Juvia in that heard. We became very close friends while there. Then Jose went missing and the herd fell apart with no leader. No one wanted to listen to Gajeel and there were many more fights. Eventually everyone just when their own ways and it was just Gajeel and Juvia left. Then Gajeel disappeared and Juvia was left on her own until she found Gray and this herd."

"Hmm that somehow doesn't surprise me that he was fighting with centaurs all the time. I mean he was here a few minutes and he and Jet and Droy were getting into it. What was that all about anyway Levy?" Lucy chimed in and turned to Levy. But Levy just waved the question off, "Oh I don't know, something stupid I'm sure. Jet and Droy were rude to him and he obviously didn't take to kindly to it."

"Yes that is very like Gajeel. He has a temper." The grulla mare nodded her agreement.

"Is that why Gajeel would get into so many fights with others?" Left asked.

"Yes, and Juvia thinks it's because the others would tease him a lot about being a lone colt at such a young age."

"Do you know why he was alone at all?"

"No, but Juvia knows that Gajeel has been looking for his father for some time. The others used to tell him to give up and that his father was long gone and didn't want some little Halfling running around after him. Juvia thinks his father was so sort of powerful stallion the way others would talk about him."

"That's so sad," Lucy pipped up, "To be on one's own at such an age and then to have found such a mean group!"

"Gajeel really is good when you get to know him, he's just a little rough around the edges. Juvia really is glad that Levy found him and was able to get him in to this herd. It will be very good for him!" Juvia concluded. She suddenly made eyes at Lucy and a smirk came over her features. Lucy smirked back and the two mares leaned in towards Levy; who subsequently leaned away from them. They gave her knowing looks.

"Why so interested Levy?" it was Lucy that spoke first, and quickly followed by Juvia, "Gajeel is a good stallion at heart. He's very strong and a good protector."

"Though he does seem a bit like a Donkey," Lucy pointed out, Juvia nodded knowingly and Lucy continued, "I bet you like his roughness huh Lev?"

"Juvia thinks Gajeel and Levy would make wonderful colts!"

"Ooo Juvia! You're so blunt!"

"But don't' you agree Lucy?"

"I don't think Jet and Droy would let it get that far, they have Claims on Levy as it is."

"Juvia thinks maybe that's what they were fighting about! Gajeel is rather bold and headstrong. Maybe he made advances and Jet and Droy didn't like it?!"

"Oh Juvia I bet you're right! Was that it Levy!?"

Levy just gaped at the two mares who were more talking to each other than her. They weren't really insinuating what she was think of though were they!? Gajeel hadn't been a part of the heard more than 24 hours and they were already talking about colts? _How rude!_ Was all she could think.

"Oh you two are terrible! It's nothing like that! Like you said Juvia, Gajeel just likes to fight that's all! I cannot believe you would think there would be something between that jerk and me!" And with a huff she rose. Both Juvia and Lucy gave her mischievous smiles.

"If that's the case Levy, then why are you blushing? Hmm?" Lucy tossed her a wink. Levy gaped at her friend and pointed at her, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Nothing came out but a strangled sound before the blue mare threw up her hands and turned on her hocks away from the giggling mares.

 _Honestly_ , she thought as she stalked off, _what are they playing at? There's nothing like that between Gajeel and me!_ Her memory played and image of the big black stallion catching her looking at him, several times, and her flush deepened. She bowed her head and broke into a lope, quickly finding Jet and Droy not to far away. She made her way to them and flopped down ungracefully behind them. Jet made to ask her what was wrong, but she shot him a look that said to be quiet and he refrained. Exchanging a look with Droy the two stallions shrugged and retuned to whatever it was they were talking about. She hadn't the mind to pay attention and she didn't really care at the moment, she was too caught up about what Lucy and Juvia had been teasing her about.

Really, did she appear to be that desperate? She had turned down Jet and Droy countless times before, wasn't that sign enough that she wasn't interested in a stallion at this time? In fact, now that she thought about it, she hadn't ever been interested in a stallion before.

Well… until Gajeel had shown up. There was something about him that made her heart skip a beat when their eyes met. It was probably that they were such an unusual color, yes that was it, it was because they were so different they creeped her out. He creeped her out. That's what this feeling was. That would explain most things about Gajeel.

She thought about some of the things Juvia had said. It really was kind of sad, like Lucy had pointed out. Being alone when he was a colt, then taken in by such a terrible sounding herd. Juvia had not described the Phantom Lord heard as a friendly one when they all had first met her after Gray had found her alone that particularly rainy fall evening.

Levy stole a look around Droy's flank to the far side of the herd where Gajeel and Lilly were. Her eyes trailed over the black stallion. He was a good-looking stallion, what with all those rippling muscles and taught flesh. She flushed and looked away. But her gaze soon returned to him. She couldn't help it. Erza had been right, she had never seen a coat so dark nor shiny and smooth looking. Even Lilly's seal brown coat was something to behold. It was clear they were not from around here and they stood out. Sure she had seen dark coated centaurs before, Droy, Bixlow and Alzack to name a few. And they had come across others from other herds in their travels, but none were like Gajeel's smooth black fur. And she had never seen such thick feathering* like his. He really was an impressive stallion.

She couldn't help hearing Juvia's words echoing in her mind about making fine looking colts. He would have strong foals. Again she looked away. But her gaze returned for the third time as Gajeel stretched. She watched his muscles ripple as he moved in the most natural of ways. Gods, she was acting like a love struck filly! Maybe Lucy and Juvia were right and she was starting to feel something for the stallion… _But he's suck a jerk and so rude!_ She shook her head trying to clear it of unwanted thoughts that were popping up in her mind's eye.

Her eyes once again fell on the stallion as he relaxed again. She noticed that he was looking around the herd as if looking for someone. _Probably Juvia_ she thought, but was surprised when his ruby gaze fell on her and his searching stopped. He looked her over once before he smirked. She blinked several times. _Me? What does he want with me?_ She dipped her head and averted his gaze for a moment before looking back. He was smirking still. But Lilly must have caught his attention for he looked at the other stallion a moment later. Levy took the opportunity to hide a little farther behind Droy's hefty rear, peaking around him so that she might see the black stallion and he not see her. It appeared to work for when Gajeel looked back at where she had been and found her supposedly gone, he frowned and began looking around for her again. She giggled.

As night approached she made her way to the two stallions who were once again bedded down a little way from the rest of the herd. She was a little more reserved, knowing the things she did now that Juvia had told her. Lilly greeted her warmly while Gajeel just tossed her a sidelong look without really paying her any mind. That is until she set down beside his flank. Exchanging looks with the stallion her fingers rose to his flank and the leaves there. He watched her as she pealed the leaves from his flesh and began reapplying the green goop from the bowl she had brought with her. The process took not as long this time around as there was much left from the other night. Again she placed some large healing leaves over the top of the cuts to keep them clean.

"Even if it's still early, these are healing nicely. They shouldn't scar too badly." Levy said more to herself than anyone else. Lilly looked over at her for a moment, then to Gajeel with a pointed look. Gajeel frowned at Lilly and looked away from the two of them with a "Humph."

Levy just smiled. He was still a little gruff but she was starting to get used to him. He was so all-over the place with his interactions with her. One minute he was searching her out in the heard, the next he ignores her when she gives him attention. What was with him anyway? She shook her head at his antics. Unbeknownst to her Lilly took notice and gave Gajeel another pointed look. The two stallions glared at each other behind the mares flank, quickly not looking at the other when she turned round. _Why is everyone acting so strange? I hope this doesn't keep up for much longer, it's tiring._ Levy just sighed and rolled her eyes.

Over the next few days Levy and Gajeel had limited interactions. Only when she came to check on his wound, which showed great progress. He was able to move about freely without it restricting him much. During her check on him she chatted with Lilly, Gajeel remaining stony cold and uninterested in her while she was around. When there was distance between the two however, things changed. She found that he would periodically search her out in the herd and make eye contact with her for a moment before going back to whatever it was he was doing at the time. He would do this several times, sometimes looking at Jet and or Droy as well. It was like he was keeping tabs on her. Her boys didn't like it at all. Every time they caught the two looking at each other they would step between the two and herd Levy off somewhere else, sometimes tossing their mane or striking out at the ground in a display of annoyance. At first she just rolled her eyes and swished her tail and moved in stride with them, but as it continued she grew more and more discontent with them. Even from such a distance Gajeel was still challenging them, teasing them and making her day tiring as the three of them moved about constantly.

It continued like this for a few days. Every night she would check on Gajeel's healing process and her boys would watch her the whole time. They couldn't prevent her from going, she would have put her hoof down at that. Every night Gajeel would pretend that he didn't care and that her presence to him was more of an annoyance than anything else. It was so confusing and frustrating to Levy and she was getting fed up fast. Even Lucy and Juvia were poking a little fun at her when she would go and stay with them to get away from Jet and Droy. They weren't so bad though, and they knew when to draw the line. She actually enjoyed spending time with the girls, Juvia would tell stories about when she and Gajeel were in Phantom Lord and some of the silly things he had done to embarrass himself. She was learning about him even if it wasn't from the source himself. It was as good as however.

She was also learning a lot about Lilly and his history. It hurt her heart to think of his lost family, his mare and little colt that had been taken by the winter before he met up with Gajeel. Even now, sometime later she could see that it was hard for him to talk about. Gajeel had seemed a little more compassionate towards his friend when Lilly had told the story one night. The more she learned about Lilly the more she liked him. He was very wise and liked to share his wisdom with her. Even the night when she determined that Gajel's flank was healed enough that her treatments were unneeded, she would return just to talk to Lilly. She loved stories and history and he shared all that he could with her. A few nights she sat for hours with the two dark stallions talking with Lilly and learning all about the Blue Mountains and the lands far beyond where she had been. His stories captivated her and he seemed to like having someone other than Gajeel to talk too.

The herd had been a little more accepting of Lilly than Gajeel. Maybe because Lilly was friendly and warm and easy to get along with. Not so much for Gajeel. He glared at anyone who came close to him, whereas Lilly would leave the stallions company to chat with the others. He and Erza had taken to sparing and he had found a kindred spirit in her. They were both strong warriors and appreciated new muscle to flex against. Lilly and Mira shred experiences of far off lands, as the Strauss' had travel much before joining the Fairy Tail herd. Makarov and Lilly shared old war stories and had found they had fought in some of the same battles in their long history.

All in all they were slowly becoming part of the herd, something Levy was excited about. The more she learned about Lilly the more she settled that it was a good idea asking them to join Fairy Tail. Gajeel on the other hoof, well the most she got from him were looks and a few smirks. Despite the half-hearted challenges he would toss Jet and Droy. One of these days she was going to ask him about it.

It was at the end of these few uneventful days that Makarov made the announcement that they were going to be heading south the next morning. It was a few days past when he had said they would originally leave the meadows, as it was late in the summer season but fall was approaching faster than he liked and wanted to be well settled in their home in the Winter Woods before snow flew. His "old bones" as he called them, were telling him it was going to be a harder winter than normal.

The springs, summers and early falls the herd spent in the open pastures of the prairies. Sometimes they even ventured as far as the great canyons to the far east. Levy could just barely remember the last time they had ventured that far east. The Fairy Tail herds' territory was very large, then again so was the herd, venturing form the foothill forests of the Great Mountains, to the eastern canyons and the prairies in the middle. On the far side of the Great Mountains were the Blue Mountains where Gajeel and Lilly hailed from. The Blue Mountains were a rough and rocky range that separated the rest of the land form the seas many, many miles west. Levy had never seen the seas and only Makarov had any recollection of them. It was very rare for their kind to venture that far; or to live in the Blue Mountains as well, though there were rumors of a few herds that roamed the rocky outcroppings. The Mountains were full of Mountain Cats, wolves and cave bears, whereas the canyons and eastern prairies held the Dogbears. As such, the herd rarely ventured too deep into the forests, or too far east. In addition, the deep forests were the territory of other herds. While skilled hunters and worriers, their kind would naturally rather flee predators than fight. Fights were usually held for each other in the breading seasons, for leadership of herds, or land disputes.

Or in the case of the stallions of Fairy Tail, for fun…

The next morning, they set out. They would have to travel south a few days before turning west to the forests. Levy found herself holding back after the noon rest, Jet and Droy's bickering about who was going to bed down next to Levy that night getting on her nerves and she wanted some space. Engrossed in their argument, the two stallions didn't notice the little roan mare falling back to the end of the herd where two other stallions had caught her eye.

Erza had taken Gajeel's injury into consideration and set the pace at an easy walk, being lead mare it was her job to make sure everyone got to the same place at the same time. That and they had most of the fall season to head the month's journey to their winter home so time really was on their side. Thus the herd moved a little slower than normal too accommodate the two dark stallions bringing up the rear of the herd, Lilly Gajeels constant companion. Not really that it was needed, as his leg was just fine and he wasn't even limping.

Falling into step with the dark brown stallion Lilly greeted her pleasantly, "Hello Levy."

"Hello Lilly. Hello Gajeel." There was no response from the second stallion and Lilly and Levy just exchanged looks that said 'Jerk.' The two fell into easy conversation for a little while before Lilly stated that he thought he heard Erza calling him and trotted off to the front of the herd, leaving Levy and Gajeel in an awkward silence as the two walked next to each other.

The silence stretched for a while before Levy couldn't take it any longer and said the first thing that came to mind, "How's your leg doing Gajeel"

There was a pause before he shoot her a quick look, just to make sure she was talking to him, before he responded curtly, "'Ts'fine." There was another long pause.

"Well that's good… The walking's not hurting it is it?"

"I ain't no pansy, I said its fine."

Silence.

She pouted. Why was this so hard? She pressed on.

"I still think it's strange that there was a Mountain Cat so far south."

He snorted and looked sideways at her, "Nah they've been coming south for years."

"But we aren't even in the foot hills much less the mountains." She stated matter of factly.

"It has been getting colder sooner and for longer each winter, and they like that." He corrected her.

She suppressed a shudder and passed it off as fluffing her mane, "I hate the colder months. There's less food and nothing to do but freeze your tail off!"

He chuckled at that, his unique laugh that intrigued her so much, rumbling in his chest, "That's why ya' grow a thick coat thar' Shrimp."

She founded folded her arms over her chest, "Stop calling me that it's rude!"

He smirked at her, "It's true though, Filly."

She stomped her hoof a little harder than needed, "And cut that filly business out too!"

This had him going and he chuckled a little louder this time, "Gihehe! But ya are but a filly still it's only suiting." While it was the most conversation she had gotten out of him since the beginning, he was still being a Donkey.

"Why are you so rude?" she tossed him a glare, which only made him grin at her, "Not rude, just blunt."

"Well it's annoying."

"You're annoying." His grin grew a little.

She rolled her eyes, "That's mature!"

"Got something in yer' ears? I'm blunt."

"You're rude."

"Gihe, whatever."

She stuck her tongue out at him and they fell into silence. It was only a few paces before Levy became aware of another presence beside her. Expecting Lilly she turned with a smile to the centaur at her side. It was not Lilly however and her smile slipped when she realized who it was, stopping in her tracks.

Laxus stopped beside her and wove a hand around her shoulders, pulling her towards him a few steps, "Ya' should stay away from this one Levy, he's bad news."

Hearing the smooth voice now behind him, Gajeel turned over his shoulder as he came to a halt, tossing the golden stallion a glare as he folded his arms over his chest. Gajeel remembered their last interaction, but he still stood his ground, eyes flicking from the little mare to the stallion himself. Caught off guard Levy struggled against Laxus' grip but he was so much larger than her that he barely took notice. Gajeel did however and his hackles raised, "Oi, let her go." He growled.

Laxus raised a golden brows, "Oh yeah?" It was a challenge, he was baiting the black stallion. Gajeel just growled again and flicked his tail irritably. There was a pause, as if he were weighing the options in his mind, his eyes darted between Laxus and Levy struggling at his side. Finally, he stepped forward so that he and Laxus were practically chest to chest. Red met blue in a glare, one serious the other mocking. The two stallions were just about the same size, the lighter being just a hair taller. Gajeel knew Laxus was baiting him. He wanted Gajeel to get into a fight with him. It was obvious that the palomino did not welcome him as the rest of the herd, with some effort, did. Gajeel struggled internally, knowing his reaction would have to be careful.

Laxus just grinned at the stallion before him, causing Gajeel's ears to pin back against his head, "Watcha' gonna do about it?" Gajeel glare intensified and his hand balled into fists at his side. The air was tense around them.

While the two stallions glared each other down, Levy was still trying to rid herself of Laxus' grip and failing miserably, "Seriously Laxus, let me go!" she yelled.

Glancing down at the little mare at his side Laxus shrugged and loosened his grip only enough to slid his hand down her back and rest at her withers. She shivered and glared up at him. He tossed her a playful smirk, his stance relaxing now, assuming Gajeel was all talk and not going stop him.

Red eyes flashed, having not missed the stallion's movement nor the effect it had, "There are better ways of getting a mare to acknowledge you than ta' force her at your side there Goldilocks. If this is yer way of making Claims then it's no wonder a mare hasn't stick with ya yet!" Gajeel tossed his great mane and stared down his studded nose at the palomino.

Laxus pined his ears at the comment and, pushing Levy aside, struck out with is front legs. Gajeel had expected the reaction and stepped away in time. Teeth bared, he lunged back and the two reared against the other briefly before separating and starting to circle the other. Levy had been pushed with enough force to make her stumble a few steps, but she regained her balance quickly. Seeing a flashback to the day Gajeel and Lilly had joined the heard Levy boldly jumped forward, forcing herself between the two boys as they glared the other down. Seeing Levy between them Gajeel stepped protectively to her side and Laxus faced him, the two again chest to chest sneering at the other.

"Enough! Back off both of you!" It was clear however that there was little her voice could do so Levy was forced to more drastic measures. With a huff she reared up and struck each stallion on the shoulder with her hooves, the highest place she could reach, even on her back legs, and pushed on their arms, physically forcing some distance between the two. Not wanting to give up the ground she just gained she wormed her way between them, her forehand turned to Gajeel, while her hind end towards Laxus. Shooting the palomino a glare over her shoulder at his pure lack of response, she struck out at him, her hooves doing little damage and no more than bumping against his legs, but the point was clear. To do so, she balanced herself against the stallion before her, her hands on his chest, pushing him away as well. Mildly surprised at her actions Laxus took a few stumbling steps away and Levy again struck out at him, this time making contact with the stallions' chest and leaving dust marks, "Go away Laxus! You're being an idiot!"

Laxus stared at her a moment before frowning, "Bitch." he muttered as he dusted her tiny hoof marks from his chest, "Fine, have it your way… If you want to be with this Donkey, be my guest. But don't say I didn't warn you." And, throwing Gajeel a final glare, stalked passed the two to the heard now many lengths ahead. With a huff Levy removed her hands from Gajeel's chest and dusted herself off, taking a step back. He was watching her carefully.

"What?"

"…Nothin'"

"Did you want me to let him kick your ass?" She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"What? No! I mean, like he could have!" He turned away but his eyes still held hers.

"You're so suborn Gajeel! Have you forgotten that you're still injured?

"No…" The big stallion looked away now, "But I still could have taken him. Ya' didn't hav'ta do that."

"And then you would be in even more trouble and have gotten both you and Lilly kicked out of the herd and then where would you be?"

He simply mumbled under his breath some before returning his glare to her, "What do ya' care anyway?"

Taken aback she faltered for a minute, "I, well… It reflects badly on me, I mean I was the one that was responsible for getting you two into the herd-"

"We was doing just fine on our own."

"That's not was Lilly was saying!"

"Well he's old, so what."

"Ugh! You're so ungrateful! First, I help you join a heard that you obviously need, then I help with your injuries and then I save you from getting killed by the hooves of Laxus and this is how you thank me? Unbelievable!" She was just a bout to storm past him when a hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm.

"Alright, alright! I get it. Ya've done some good for me, I get it. Would ya' quit yer' complaining?" He wouldn't look at her, but she had the impression that there was the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks. It was just enough to put a top on the rage that had been boiling up in her so suddenly. They remained in silence for a while just standing side by side, not facing the other. The herd was a good bit ahead of them now, Levy noticed.

"We're falling behind, we should catch up." A grunt was her only responses and the black stallion turned and trotted off without waiting for her. Sighing she hurried after they reached the heard again Lilly fell back to their sides with a look of concern but didn't ask. He had noticed their absence and seen Laxus come back alone before them. The three of them walked in silence for a while before Lilly and Levy struck up content conversation, Gajeel sulking behind them. The black stallion kept eyes on the golden rump that was Laxus, now much farther ahead of them with his little groupies. Every now and then the light and dark stallions would meet eyes and Gajeel would growl at him while Laxus just smirked.

As the day turned to evening, the herd stopped for the night finding an outcropping of willow trees along the river that wound its way throughout the prairie. The river eventually led into the Winter Woods, but as it twisted across the lands, it was better to cut a straight line through the grass lands and meet up with the river every few days or so. Master and the older members of the heard had made the trip many times and there was no doubt of where they were going.

It was here that Levy left Lilly and Gajeel, feeling the red eyes watching her for some distance as she made her way to where Jet and Droy were. Being the last group to arrive at the destination, many had already begun preparing to bed down for the night. Jet had made a spot for a fire and Droy was collecting wood for it. She fell in beside them, greeting them with her usual radiant smile, only to have it falter some when she saw the looks on their faces.

They were both glaring at her and Jet had his arms folded over his chest, "Hey, what's with the faces guys?"

"Levy what were are you doing?"

"What?"

"With that stallion I mean?"

"What about him Jet?"

"You should stay away from him! He's dangerous!"

"Jet, Cone on, why are you being like this?"

"He's right Levy, he's nothing but trouble. He shouldn't' be allowed to travel with us. He shouldn't' be in the heard."

"Droy, that's not fair! He's not that bad. It just takes him some time to warm up to everyone. You two haven't given him a chance!" She was frowning, what was with them? Were they jealous of the attention some other stallion was giving her? Not that Gajeel's gruffness could count as attention really, more like tolerance.

"He blew his chance the moment he challenged us! Don't go standing up for him, you don't know him! He's bad news." Jet shot a look over his shoulder out in the herd, searching momentarily.

"I know him better than you do! Don't be so hard on him." She was getting frustrated now.

"Well whatever, just stick to me I'll protect you!"

"You mean I will!"

"No, me Droy!"

"What're you gonna do for her, huh?"

"At least I carry my own weight! I join the hunting parties! You just sit on your backside and graze."

"I'm a growing boy! And you haven't joined the hunting party in a long time! You're just as lazy!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Fine! I'll go tonight! I heard Erza talking about it. You should go for once too, huh? Nah, you're too fat, ya' won't keep up!"

"Will so! I'm going to go volunteer now!"

"Not before I do!"

"GRRR!"

Levy sighed. They had completely forgotten about her in their little argument again. She really was getting tired of their near constant bickering. However, it did allow her some peace as they continued to argue while searching out Erza who was organizing and leading the hunting party, Droy with his arms still full of wood. The herd only hunted game once in a while in the summer months. The prairies were vast and the animals they prayed upon were elusive. Hunts usually lasted several days, meaning they would be camping here for a little while. Generally, it was the stallions that gathered the meat and the mares that prepared it. The only exception being the lead mare, Erza, who always led any sort of party away from the main herd. When traveling to or from the Winter Woods however, everyone helped cure and dry the game for the journey ahead, as stopping to hunt, like stopping to graze, took too much time away from traveling.

Levy sighed again, folding her arms over her chest as she watched the two, still bickering stallions, shout their desire to volunteer for the hunting party to Erza, who was no more than three hoof prints in front of them. Shaking her head as Erza whacked the two upside the head for yelling in her face, she looked around at the spot the boys had picked. It was under one of the willows; close, but far enough from the rest of the herd so that they were still included, but not in the middle of the pack. It was a good spot, one she would have picked herself, but she just didn't feel right.

She didn't want to bed down with the boys tonight, she had enough of them for a while. She cared for them deeply, but they really were annoying sometimes. Tonight, she thought she might spend with Lucy and her group. They were always welcoming to having another bed down with them. Making up her mind, she set off, scanning the groups that were forming. After a few minutes, having not seen that particular group, she made her way to the low cliff of the river bank that separated the river from the grasslands. Looking down at the small sandy and rocky shore before the wide expanse that was the river, was the group in question. Lucy noticed her almost immediately and waved up to Levy from where she was in the shallows. Levy returned the wave and made her way down to the group frolicking about in the water. It was still warm for the late summer, and the group seemed to be joying the cool water. Natsu and Gray were a little way deeper into the river, trying to knock the other into the water, hand and hoof flying here and there as they wrestled.

Lucy sighed once Levy was at her side, "Silly boys, they should be saving their energy for the hunt, but no, they have to have a water fight." Levy giggled, it was always like that with Natsu and Gray. They were constantly bickering, but not like Jet and Droy, no their fights were physical though never truly harmful. "That's Natsu and Gray for ya' though! They know how to keep things interesting!"

"I suppose that's true."

"Get him Gray my love!" Both mares rolled their eyes at Juvia's outburst from their flanks, and they shared a giggle.

"Say Lu? I thought I might join you guys tonight. Is that alright?"

"Tired of Jet and Droy already?" Lucy tossed her a knowing wink, "Surprised you didn't want another stallions company instead!" Levy made a face and whacked her friend on the arm making Lucy giggle. "Oh come off it Lu, it's not like that."

"Are you sure?" Juvia leaned around the golden mare to smirk at the little roan. Levy gave her a puzzled look. The grulla mare's smirk widened as she pointed discreetly back up the river back from whence Levy had come. Following the finger Levy looked over her shoulder. Up the bank where she had just vacated stood the black stallion, watching them.

"Oh, what does he want now!?"

"Geeze Levy! Can no stallion have your attention without you getting upset?" Lucy and Juvia shared a giggle as Levy puffed up her cheeks in a pout and folded her arms over her chest. She turned away from the stallion still watching her and glared at the mares at her side. "Come on you guys!" she pouted.

"You definitely have his attention Levy!" Juvia was smirking again, looking at something behind Levy, "In all the time Juvia was with Gajeel in Phantom Lord, he never showed so much interest in another, if not to fight with them. Honestly, Juvia is impressed."

Blushing, Levy turned over her shoulder to look where Juvia had. Gajeel had descended the cliff and was a little way down from the three mares on the shoreline that extended a way down some before the turn of the river. He was watching them from the corner of his eye. Gajeel waded a little way into the water, kicking around a bit before reaching down and cupping some of the clear water in his hands and raising it to his mouth. Levy couldn't help but watch some of the water trickle between his fingers and down his studded forearms. The liquid making his tanned skin glisten in the low light of the evening. Her eyes fallowed his hands again as he scooped up more water and splashed it down the back of his neck, lifting his main with his free hand to do so. His neck arched with the contact of the cool water, and her eyes trailed down the taught muscles to where they tied into his broad shoulders and over his back; all the way down to where the tanned skin met the midnight black fur.

Sure, there were some impressively figured stallions, and mares for that matter, in the Fairy Tail herd, but none of them, not even the broad Laxus or Elfman, were built like Gajeel. He was bulky, yes, but not like the other two. His muscles were leaner and fitter from working and roughing the wilderness for so long. Her eyes dragged over the well-defined muscles of his chest, trailing a bead of water as it traveled down lower and lower in the black fur.

Wait. She blinked. Chest? Hadn't he been broadside to them? Oh…

Gajeel had turned a little over his wither to look directly at her now, his body twisting in an all to appealing manner. Her eyes quickly darted up to his, hot color quickly returning to her face as she realized she had been caught unabashedly ogling the stallion. Gajeel flashed her a knowing smirk, one that said "Like what you see?"

She was just about to turn away, not being able to take the smoldering red eyes burning into hers, when a sudden wave of water drenched the black stallion head to hoof. The moment was shattered, thankfully, by the other two stallions who had unknowingly wrestled their way towards Gajeel. In their tussle, Gray had finally tossed Natsu to the river bottom and the impact had sent a solid wave of water crashing over Gajeel. There was a drawn out pause, in which Natsu struggled the knee deep water throwing more waves over the stallion behind him. Gray laughed triumphantly; the three mares looked on in mangled horror and amusement.

Now totally soaked, Gajeels smirk turned to a growl. Completely unaware of what had happened, nor at whose hooves he was now laying, Natsu sat up and shook out his spiky pink mane, sending more droplets of water on to the stallion behind him, a few hitting the glowering face and causing an eye to twitch, "Alright Grey! Now you're gonna get it!"

Natsu made to stand, and was half way up, when a hand grabbed the strawberry roan by the nape of the neck. In a swift and powerful movement, he was flipped over in a surprisingly graceful arch in front of the black stallion and was dunked into the river on Gajeel's far side.

Levy covered her mouth with a hand, the sheer power of Gajeel's movement was beyond impressive, almost scary, as his eyes flashed. Beside her Lucy and Juvia were gaping at the red legs stuck straight up in the air as Gajeel held his pray down. Gray on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"Oh crap Natsu! Look what you've done now!" He grabbed his stomach as he roared with mirth. Red eyes snapped to the dappled gray stallion and the pray in his hands seemed forgotten, "You!" came the sudden roar, silencing the laughter with its ferocity, "You did this!" and with a swift movement the black rump turned to the now startled stallion.

Both back hooves struck up and out causing a wave of water to cascade down on Gray, soaking him now as well. There was another pause as Gray took in what had happened, blinking water out of his eyes. Gajeel tossed him a fiery smirk over his shoulder, before there was an eruption from the water just before him.

Natsu had regained his hooves and suddenly sprang at the much larger stallion before him with a cry of, "Back off metal head! He's mine!" surprised, Gajeel instinctively reared and attempted to catch the roan as he jumped forward, but miscalculated his lunge and instead was toppled over with Natsu now on top of him. Spluttering up from the water he barked out to the roan now tangled on top of him "Watch it Pinky!" Natsu looked down and made to grab Gajeel's face, but a kick in the belly from the stallion under him sent him toppling over again, sending another wave of water over Gray.

Shaking the water from his eyes, Gray jumped forward with a battle cry of his own, drawing the other stallions' attention as they tried to right themselves in the river. But an unseen hole or rock under the now choppy and murky river caught his hoof and he tripped in his lunge forward and fell face first before the other two. Gajeel threw back his great mane and roared with laughter, Natsu joining in; pointing at the dappled body face first in the river.

The moment passed quickly as they all found their hooves and all hell broke loose as the three now were engaged in an all-out brawl. The mares a few paces off just staring in wonder, shock and amusement. After a moment Levy began to giggle, then with a snort started laughing at the rolling stallions. She was soon joined by Lucy and Juvia as they watched with mirth as the boys fought for ground in the river.

"Oh gosh, I hope they don't overdo it!" Levy pipped up between giggles, "I mean Natsu and Gray know each-others limits and what not, but I don't think Gajeel knows they're just messing around!"

"Ha! That's true Levy, I hope they'll be alright." Lucy suddenly seemed worried, but Juvia cut in, "But look at them! Natsu and Gray are holding their own against Gajeel. Juvia thinks they're all having fun! And Juvia doesn't remember the las time she saw Gajeel having fun!" They looked back at the three stallions before them.

They were all standing a stride apart now, each completely soaked, breathing hard. They each had a few scraps, from fingernails, or the rocky river bottom, but were for the most part unmarred. Each had a grin or smirk on his face and there was a light in their eyes that showed their spirit. None was without his competitive streak, and none wished to give ground. But it seemed to be understood that all they would be gaining form this match was bragging rights.

It had only taken Gajeel a few moments to figure out that the other stallions weren't fighting for dominance or Claims, or really for any other reason than the pure entertainment of it. His laughter had been more at the surprising realization than actual amusement, but it didn't last long. In his experience, fights had always been bloody; in the assertion over another, for dominance or to express rank, or for making Claims. It wasn't like the fights Gajeel had with the other stallions of Fairy Tail before; where Jet and Droy had been defending Levy, or with Laxus sizing him up and pushing his buttons. Those had been real fights, with a purpose and end goal. Even if none of them had been completed.

But this was a friendly fight, one of comradery and that built the relationship between them. One that honed their skills and provided an outlet for any pent up feelings. It was new and exciting. He liked this. It showed in the gleam in his eyes as he brushed off a rush from Natsu and tossed a kick of water at Gray, catching Natsu by the tail as he rushed past again and using his strength to toss him into the other stallion. This was exactly what he needed. The two weren't after him for violence or to make a point. They were learning about each other, how they worked and what their strengths and weaknesses were. It was Gray and Natsu's informal acceptance of him into the heard.

"Hmm, I guess you're right Juvia," Lucy drawled. She seemed perplexed for a moment, watching the stallions bound about and gear at each other, before letting out a giggle and a characteristic Lucy grin, "He really is becoming part of the herd! It's like a rite of passage almost."

"That's just like Fairy Tail, initiation by a Natsu and Gray fight!" The three shared a laugh, that was joined by one a little deeper than the rest.

Turning over her shoulder Levy saw Lilly had joined them. He was standing with his arms folded loosely over his chest, his shoulders drooping some as if he had just released some great tension. His eyes met Levy's and he strode to her side in the shallows, nodding in greeting to the other two mares, "I came to see what the commotion was about. I feared Gajeel had gotten into a fight again." Shrugging and shaking his head he looked to the stallion in question for a moment before continuing, "I was right, but also wrong."

Levy smiled at him, "It seems he's finally fitting in, don't you agree?"

Lilly gave her a warm smile, "It would appear so… and to think, he fought his way in, that's just like him." They shared a laugh again.

Their laughter was joined this time with a triumphant shout, as Natsu landed with a splash, the other two stallions on their flanks in the river. It had appeared that the roan had won the fight, "HA! Take that you two! I'm king of the river! Hahaha!"

"Oh yeah? Wait till I get over there!"  
"Yeah me too!"

Lilly chuckled as Gajeel and Gray found their hooves again, but stepped forward into the water some, "Ok boys, dontcha think it's a little late to be playing games?"

The three other stallions looked around suddenly, "Oh it's practically dark now, I hadn't noticed." Gray shook the water from his mane, "Ok Natsu, next time you're mine!"

"Not if I get ya first!" Gajeel cut in with a hip check the dappled stallion, causing him to stumble.

"Come on the both of ya! I can take ya!" Natsu reared playfully, laughing as he did so, "That ain't the way I see it Strawberry!"

"Oh yeah!? Come on then Metal Head!"

"Ok, OK Boys, that's enough for one night! Its bloody dark an' one o'ya is bound to get hurt at this rate, besides, there is a hunt in the morning you should be saving your energy for."

"Yeah, yeah ok Flowers!" with a cheeky grin Natsu bounded over to the mares now on the shore. The other stallions following in hoof. Shaking water from his hair, Natsu trotted up to Lucy. "Yo Lucy, so where's the fire at!? I'm freezing!" Lucy just raised her eyebrows at him as she made her way with Levy and Juvia back up the cliff to the grasslands, "What do you mean Natsu, you were the one that was supposed to be finding us a spot!"

He came to a stop next to her, having jumped the small cliff instead of taking the sloping path the mares had, "Well I was, I guess, but then gray pushed me-"

"Did not!"

"-and I rolled own the cliff and took him with me and we ended up in the river… soooo, it really wasn't my fault!"

"Oh come on man, don't put this on me!" Gray had jumped up the cliff as well, with Gajeel and Lilly in hoof up the small path just behind him. With the entirety of the group now back on the prairie, Natsu turned to Gray, "Well it was your fault!"

"Was not! You tripped, and took me down with you!" they were chest to chest now, "I wouldn't have tripped if you would watch where you put your hooves!"

"UGH! BOYS!" Lucy butted between them and grabbed each arguing stallion by the ear, "Knock it off the both of you!" she gave the ears a little shake, earning whimpers from the two victims, "Now it's almost dark and we don't have fire!" Pushing them away from her she huffed at them as she turned round again back to the others, "Sorry Levy, I know I said you could stay with us, but it looks like we're out of a spot tonight. I suppose you don't have a place, what with being away from the boys, and I'm sure you don't want to go back to them."

Levy waved a hand at her friend, "Don't' worry about it Lu." But she was right, Levy really had been looking forward to not spending the night under the boys' constant bickering. She was just about to resign to the fact when Lilly spoke up,

"If I may – There is plenty of room about my fire, and Gajeel and I would be more than welcoming of some company tonight."

"Oh yes! Juvia hasn't spent a night at Gajeel's fire since his joined the herd! It would be like old times, but much better!" Juvia bounded up to Gajeel and grabbed onto his arm as she spoke, he shot her a look, but didn't make an effort to remove her. It was usually Gray she clung too, but he almost seemed used to it.

"Thanks Lilly that would be appreciated!" Lucy smiled warmly at him, which he returned, "Excellent, if you would follow me then." Lilly lead them to the far end of the herd, to the last little outcropping of the willows. For all appearances yes, Gajeel and Lilly were part of the herd, the water fight had been testimony to that; but they were still not welcome to make their fire so close to the rest of the herd it seemed. Levy found herself hoping that this night might change that, what with nearly a fifth of the herd now joining the new stallions.

The fire was small, meant for two, but it was easily expanded with some extra wood. A plus side to being a little farther from the others was they had the ability to make the fire, enough for them all to fit comfortably around. They all settled in neatly around the fire. Gray flopping down as he pleased and Juvia dragging Gajeel with her as she cuddled right up to Gray, settling herself between the two stallions. Lucy too settled in and Natsu jumped over to her far side with ease.

"Ah Natsu! You're all wet still!"

"Yeah give me a hug Lucy!" and he reached for her in attempts to share the water from his body with hers.

"NATSU!"

The group laughed at the pair as Lucy held the squirming Natsu at arm's reach. He finally settled for shaking us hair in her face and splashing water all over her and Gray on her other side.

"Hey watch it pinky!"

"Shut up Gray!"

"Oh boy's settle down, haven't you had enough fighting for one day?" Juiva shook her head as she spoke. Levy chuckled, "But do they ever really stop?" Her comment made Juvia smile knowingly.

Levy grinned at her friends and their antics. Poor Lilly and Gajeel, they were in for a rambunctious night that was for sure. Lilly chuckled shaking his head at the good-natured musings of the younger centaurs around his fire, each arguing and chatting with the other. He watched them for a minute, while he tended to the fire. They were a strange bunch really, but they fit together nicely. It was the best he could have hoped for. Especially with Juvia already knowing Gajeel, they were going to fit in well with is herd, he could tell.

With Lucy now taken by the playful roan stallion, Levy now found herself alone. Still standing now by herself on the far side of the fire form the rest, she frowned a little. Her back was to the open prairie, and while she was sure there was no reason to fear an attack of any sort, it just didn't feel right to her. Jet and Droy always made sure she was comfortable and felt safe where ever they bedded down that evening. Suddenly, a large warm hand pressed to her shoulder. She glanced up at Lilly who smiled at her.

"There's no need for you to be to the open, why don't you go over there Levy." With a wink, Levy fallowed his subtle point around the fire. She flushed. The place he wanted for her was right next to Gajeel. He noticed the flush of her cheeks and he bent close to her ear, "Don't worry he won't bite."

She spluttered up at him and he chuckled giving her shoulder a little squeeze. Now red faced she settled down where he had indicated. The black stallion on her left didn't even spare her a look, to busy arguing with Gray about something. On her other side Lilly finally let his hocks hit dirt and with a groan lay with his side to the fire before them. He noticed Levy watching him and he chuckled.

"It's not easy getting old, let me tell you." He rubbed a knee as he spoke, "Oh come on Lilly! You're not that old!" Levy said quickly.

To her other side came a snort, "It gets worse in the winter, soon he'll be creaking like an old nag! Gihehe!" Lilly tossed a glare at Gajeel who had turned their way, and noticing the little mare near him, had adjusted himself to be more inclusive to their conversation.

A breeze blew in off the prairie and fluffed their manes and tails some. It caused a few shivers to creep up backs and Lucy grabbed her arms in chill. "Ugh, I hope we make it to the Woods before the snow flies. I hate being out here in the winter."

"No worries, Lucy, Gramps will get us there in time, he always has!"

"Hey that reminds me," the palomino turned to Lilly across the fire now, "How have you and Gajeel managed through the winters without a herd?"

Lilly shifted a little in his place and Gajeel folded his arms over his chest, puffing up a little as he answered, "It's not all that bad really, just gotta be tough and resourceful." Lilly rolled his eyes at his companion, "While that may be true, it is difficult I will admit. Safety and comfort in numbers is very true. It will be interesting to see how winters this far down the mountains will compare."

"That's right, you two were in the Blue Mountains! Winters up there must be awful!" Lilly chuckled at the blond, "They were harsh yes, but we survived."

"Would you share some of your stories with us Lilly? Juvia has been rather curious about what your lives have been like. And Juvia is sure the rest would like to know as well!"

"Awe, don't get him started, he'll never shut up!" Gajeel groaned. Juvia wacked him on the arm and shot him a glare, which he returned. Lilly just chuckled and cleared his throat, making Gajeel roll his eyes and sigh. Levy had heard some about their adventures but she didn't mind hearing them again and was eager to learn more. Besides, it was clear that Lilly liked telling stories, and he was rather good at it too.

So Lilly told them. He started form the beginning, when he first met Gajeel, that dark cold winter's night. The two had taken refuge in the same cave, Gajeel having been drawn by Lilly's fire. Them making a deal to spend the winter together, but separate come spring, which obviously didn't happen. That was three winters ago. He told of the harshness of the Mountain Winters, and the beauty of the springs, the heat of the summers, and the colors of the falls. Even Gajeel boasted about tangling with Mountain Cats and a few packs of wolves. Each stallion showed scars from battles, that Natsu and Gray ate up. They all then shared tales of their own struggles and victories over the winter months. Lilly was interested to learn about their wintering grounds, having not known of a herd rotating pastures so vast before. Then again, due to the sheer size of the Fairy Tail herd, and the expanse of territories they claimed, it was understanding.

While the others chatted away, Levy found herself slowly being taken by sleep. It had been along day's travel and they would have plenty of work to do the next day when the hunting party returned with their catch. She was comfortable where she was, between two large stallions, surrounded by friends, and a good sized fire too boot. It's not to say that her nights with Jet and Droy weren't comfortable, but this was different. This was what made the Fairy Tail herd unique. That each member was a part of the same family. Even while there were family groups in the herd, all of them as a whole were a family. She was glad they had two new members, and good strong stallions to boot. With the night wearing on, it seemed that the two had been part of the herd for some time. They fit in now, and maybe now the rest of the herd would accept them as fully. It had been easy for most of them to take to Lilly, he was kind and easy going, what for his mass and the scar over his eye that gave him a fierce look. He was a good Centaur, and a strong hunter. Or so he claimed, his words would be tested in just a few hours.

Gajeel on the other hand, the herd seemed to remember the first interaction with the black stallion, and his challenge to Jet and Droy and his fight with Natsu. Then again it wasn't much of a challenge was it? What had brought him over that day anyway? He had followed her almost immediately. And the things he said, about Claims, almost as if he was intending to Claim her right then and there, but her boys had gotten in the way. In fact, he truely hadn't left her alone since joining the herd. She had always felt his eyes on her, watching her everywhere, and he always seemed to find her. Yet, when physically close, he was gruff and rude, and she hated the way he teased her. She needed to ask him about it, but that was a bold topic, and this was not the time. Besides she was much too sleepy at this point.

Looking around, she noticed that Juvia had fallen asleep against Gray and he had an arm around her while he too slumbered. Lucy wasn't far behind and Natsu was snoring quietly. Lilly too had his eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping as well. In her musings and thoughts her companions had slipped away without her knowledge. She chuckled to herself

"What's so funny hmm?" She jumped and Gajeel snickered under his breath. His voice had been gravely and thick, like he too was nearly asleep, but her voice had woken him, "Oh… nothing, just thinking to myself." She looked up at him, he had one ruby eye on her and he was smirking. The remaining firelight was dancing on his skin, and making his piercings shine. Without thinking her hand shot up and her fingers brushed against one of the studs in his chin.

They both seemed startled by her boldness, and froze for a moment, his eye growing wide at the sudden contact. A minute passed where there was nothing but the fire moving and crackling still. Then her cheeks flushed and she made to pull her hand away when it was caught by one much larger. Gajeel turned to face her now, his had totally engulfing hers as he brought it back to the studs in his chin. Her cheeks tinted darker and his smirk returned, but her fingers didn't leave the surprisingly warm metal. Her eyes drifted from his to what she was touching and her fingers stroked around them. His hand fell away as her fingers trailed up to the ones in his nose and then up over to his eyebrows. He was warm and surprisingly soft to the touch. She had expected him to be rough and hard like his personality. A silly notion now that she thought about it.

"Whatcha' think Shrimp?" His voice was quite, but he was much more awake now. She frowned at the name but chose to ignore it, "I don't know, they somehow suit you."

"Add's to my charm. Gihehe!" She rolled her eyes and gave him a look, only causing him to laugh at her more, "Whatever, they're weird, but they look good on you." She turned her eyes away, her blush returning.

He stared at her for a moment, surprised at her statement. He reached out slowly and tucked a stray strand of her blue locks behind her ear, his fingers lingering there. His had was gentle and the action caused her to look up at him again. His eyes bore into hers and she was captured by them. Suddenly they were very close, and his hand was very warm – now pressed against her cheek – his eyes very alluring, and his breath tickled her lips. They gazed at each other for a long while, before he turned away and the moment was lost. She kept staring now at the side of his neck and she was reminded of a few hours ago watching the water run down his flesh. His hand lingered on her cheek before sliding down her neck and over her shoulder and down her back to stop in the soft roan fur at her whiter where it came to rest more permanently.

His touch elected fire and then instant cold when his fingers moved on down her body. Fire and ice raked her skin and it sent euphoria in its wake. Slowly he turned back to her, his eyes still burning, but with something deeper and darker now. It was almost lustful. He was still very close and with his hand now on her wither they were closer still. He tightened his fingers in her fur and her body instantly reacted as he desired. She leaned into him her cheek resting against his chest. He was so warm and soft to the touch, he body seemed to cling to him of its own accord. She felt him lower his chin to her hair and he inhaled, letting the breath out slowly through his nose. She closed her eyes, suddenly very sleepy.

"Get some rest Shrimp." It was the last thing she heard before sleep overcame her.

* * *

*Feathering on horses refers to the long hairs on their legs. Like the Budweiser Clydesdales' legs

Until Next time!


End file.
